


Photoshoot

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [41]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Calendar, Checking out, Christmas Presents, Desire, Dorks in Love, Eye Candy, Eye Sex, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Kisses, Kissing, Language, Lingerie, Love, Lust, Mild Language, Photo Shoots, Ribbons, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sexy Cowboy, Soulmates, Stolen Moments, Teasing, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, assless chaps, charity - Freeform, inappropriate thoughts, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: This piece was written for me on my birthday as a little indulgent Shenko fluff, thanks to a tumblr prompt: 'It could be worse' andjoufancyhuhreally wanted Assless Chaps. :). The crew of the Normandy is doing a charity calendar photo shoot, where all the proceeds go to worlds ravaged by the war with the Reapers, but it's a little hard for everyone to get into it, much to the photographer's dismay even if it is for a good and noble cause...





	Photoshoot

Sighing heavily Kaidan turned away from the mirror pulling on a long sweater that went a few inches past the tops of his thighs to make it from the dressing room to the area where the charity photoshoot was being held. He would’ve thought he’d be used to being a cowboy by now, thanks to Alyss’ murder mystery party where he was Rusty Cattlebrandt, as well as using that same costume to seduce her in the shuttle bay not that long ago. But nothing could've prepared him for the 4-piece costume consisting of black leather assless chaps with a g-string, brown cowboy boots and a matching brown cowboy hat; what he wouldn't give to have a shirt, even if it was an open one.

He held tightly to the brim of his hat; he’d put it on when it was absolutely necessary.

Joker was finishing up his shoot, his jeans unbuttoned and shirt covered in sugar skulls for day of the dead wide open as he sat, legs spread, next to a large fake turkey nestled on a small table...the pages being shot in reverse order. The photographer, a short-tempered little man, kept muttering about his artistic vision being ruined by a pilot jockey in a hat unable to take this seriously; Joker removed his hat for next to no one. Their ornery pilot stood up slowly, re-buttoning his pants and shirt, scratching his chin under his beard as Alyss came around the corner, wearing a knee-length beige trench coat buttoned all the way up and cinched around the waist with the tie, her black hair hung in waves around her shoulders. Kaidan's breath hitched. She jammed her hands in her pockets but brightened up when she saw him, making a beeline for him; if it hadn't been for her makeup, Kaidan would've thought she was up next after him.

Her lips were their usual red hue, but her dark grey eye shadow had been traded for red and green sparkles.

“Hey, you.” He went to catch her lips in a light kiss, a tutting sound stopping them when they were a centimeter apart.

“Are you my October?” The photographer asked, clicking his tongue in disapproval as his eyes roved over Kaidan, narrowing in dismay at the sweater he wore. “Why the sweater? Why aren't you wearing your hat? Commander your crew is trying on my nerves!”

“It’s almost like they have minds of their own.” Alyss giggled, wrapping her fingers around the hem of Kaidan’s sweater and tugging it down gently as she pressed herself against him, grabbing his earlobe gently with her teeth. “Take it off.”

Joker gagged and rolled his eyes.

Lavender eyes raked up and down his body as Kaidan sighed reaching down to the hem of his sweater, his shirt sliding up over the muscles of his chest as he pulled it off over his head, the newly exposed tanned skin catching her attention, her gaze infused with appreciation and heat. Her eyes were glued to the flexing muscles of his arms and chest and she couldn't help but stare, biting her lower lip to hide a smirk as she found herself with the urge to trace the well-defined and smooth lines of his muscles with her tongue; the things she wanted to do to him—with him. The sight of him and the costume chosen for him stoked the fires of her indecent mind getting her all hot and bothered.

He tossed his sweater on a nearby chair before she tugged the cowboy hat out of his hands, settling it over his curls and taking in a liberal eyeful of his outfit.

“It could be worse.” Alyss shrugged.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. “Really? How?”

“You could be wearing nothing but a red satin ribbon laced carefully between your thighs and wrapped over your hips, the ends crisscrossing across your back and sides, barely and indecently covering your chest before tying around your neck in a bow, sitting seductively on a pile of presents with your hands tied together in front of you with a matching red satin ribbon under the words ‘Ho, Ho, Ho’.”

Kaidan paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s oddly specific.”

“Wait ‘til you see December. They had to put her at the end of the calendar, otherwise no one would ever change the page.” Joker chortled, from where he sat at a table nearby, stretching his legs—they'd forgotten he was even there…

Alyss scrunched up her nose in dismay as Joker clapped her on the shoulder, hobbling away.

Kaidan’s chaps, boots and hat seemed like small fry compared to the Christmas ribbon lingerie Shepard had just described. Part of him was exceedingly curious and wanted to procure a copy of the calendar to see for himself, but the other part of him seethed with jealousy that Joker or anyone else had seen her like that...or was going to see her like that once the pin-up calendar hit the extranet; she was already the target of multiple indecent fantasies, his own included. He had to keep reminding himself that the proceeds helped rebuild spots ravaged by the war, and having Commander Alyss Shepard, Hero of the Blitz and Savior of the Citadel pose for them was what was going to drive sales through the roof.

“October!” The photographer yelled.

“Sylvester, I’m going to watch this one, if that's all right.”

If she’d been anyone else besides Commander Shepard, he wouldn't have allowed it, but he just sighed and nodded. “Just don't interfere.”

She shot him a dazzling smile. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

When she went to kiss Kaidan, Sylvester cleared his throat angrily; it wouldn't do to have red lipstick all over his model, it would dull the fantasy and he couldn't have that. Kaidan turned away reluctantly, jumping when she smacked his rear playfully, laughing as she did so. It was nice to see her smiling. The war had taken it’s toll on her, and when she wasn't exhausted, she was stressed; maybe this photoshoot was a good idea afterall, even if it made him slightly uncomfortable that the whole galaxy was going to see him in that ridiculous cowboy getup. She settled into a cushy chair, a flash of red drew his attention to the strappy ribbon stilettos on her feet as she crossed one leg over the other, and he noticed for the first time that her calves were bare.

The first few shots, had Kaidan stiff and embarrassed, trying too hard to look as sexy as the photographer wanted. The next batch weren't any better because he didn't want to look foolish in front of Alyss, which was silly he knew; she'd seen him at his worst so many times he lost count. Both males grumbled and swore under their breath. Sylvester had never had as much trouble with his models as he did with Shepard’s crew—she’d at least been a joy, while Kaidan didn't like being in front of the camera...at least not like this, and Joker had refused to remove his hat. Alyss stood, making her way over to the makeshift studio they'd set up in the shuttle bay, and placing a gentle hand on Sylvester’s shoulder...she may have promised not to interfere, but she was the only person who really _could_ help, he was a genius, but he was short-tempered and it wasn't making things easier.

“Give me a minute with him.”

“If you think you can fix this, by all means.” He glanced over her shoulder, spotting Liara dressed as a sexy librarian for the start of the school year. “September just walked through the door, and I’ll see if I can work with her.”

Shepard rolled her eyes and approached Kaidan, capturing his chin in her hand, her eyes staring into his and making him sigh heavily and run his hand through his hair, knocking his hat off onto the floor.

“Kaidan, talk to me, what's got you so wound up? You were fine seducing me in this very shuttle bay in a similar outfit not that long ago.” She teased.

“That's different; I was wearing more than this and it was just you and me.”

“So make it just us—focus on me, seduce me, let the rest of it fall away...also the sooner you finish, the sooner it really can be just us, and I'll let you in on a little secret.” Her hands went to her neck and started unbuttoning the trench coat, a red satin bow on her neck peeking through as she winked at him. “Sylvester let me keep my outfit.”

Kaidan growled low in his throat, brown eyes shadowed with lust, as he hooked his arm around her waist and hauled her hard against him, a giggle bubbling up from her throat. A shutter clicked, catching the natural moments was exactly what the photographer had been hoping when he'd started this project...one mustn't forget that the whole thing was for charity. When their lips were scant centimeters apart, Sylvester cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on his camera, and motioning for the two of them to separate. Alyss held up her hands in surrender, backing away and settling back into her cushioned spectator chair; once the shoot was done, she and Kaidan would have all the time in the world, to pick up where they left off, and she could leave little red marks all over him to her heart’s content. Kaidan caught her eye, and grinned as he stooped to pick his hat off the floor.

He replaced it on his head, tipping the brim down with one hand as he stared at her, blocking out everything around him but her and the smolder in her lavender eyes watching him. His thumb hooked around the waistband of his pants tugging them slightly downwards and making her suck in her breath, as he leaned up against the wall, one foot planted against it. She watched blue lick across his irises, his biotics flaring under her gaze; it looked like he was bathed in blue flames, and it lit a fire in her, as did the heat in his stare as he undressed her with his eyes. When he winked at her, she melted. Sylvester had gone shutter crazy, Kaidan finally giving him everything he needed, but they were both lost in each other, only snapping out of it when their photographer dismissed them so he could continue with his project unhindered.

Kaidan was at her side in an instant, arm around her waist, lips on hers in a kiss so passionate, it left her weak in the knees.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” The husky timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine, as Kaidan guided her into the elevator, nimble fingers working at the buttons of her coat.

Alyss bit her lower lip as his gaze traipsed across her body, taking in her outfit. “I may have just found a new reason to love Halloween.”

“I think I’m more of a Christmas man, myself.” He rasped, scooping her up in his arms, bridal style, carrying her into the loft and depositing her in the center of their bed as she laughed.


End file.
